


Kappa

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Jelas-jelas Gray selalu melihat Kappa saat Jack memberikan timun.





	Kappa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Mary mencintai dunia fiksi, tetapi tahu bahwa dunia itu hanya ada di dalam khayalan pengarangnya. Salah satu hal fiktif yang tidak Mary percayai keberadaannya adalah Kappa.

Berbeda dengan Mary, Gray percaya akan keberadaan Kappa. Kepercayaannya timbul karena Gray melihat langsung bagaimana makhluk hijau yang digosipkan tinggal di danau di kaki gunung itu muncul dan mengambil timun yang dilemparkan Jack, si petani baru dari kota. Gray melihat langsung bahwa makhluk yang selama ini ia sangka fiktif, rupanya nyata.

Berkali-kali Gray berusaha meyakinkan Mary akan keberadaan Kappa, tetapi gadis itu tidak kunjung percaya. Gray ingin menunjukkan Kappa itu secara langsung kepada Mary, tetapi dia tidak punya benda wajibnya: timun. Supermarket juga tidak menjual timun, hanya bibitnya. Masa Gray harus minta pada Jack?

Harvest Goddess seolah berpihak kepada Gray. Suatu hari, Jack yang sedang berlarian ke supermarket secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah timun dari tasnya. Gray meneriaki pemuda itu untuk mengambil timunnya kembali, tetapi panggilan Gray tidak diacuhkan. Akhirnya Gray mengambil timun itu, mengajak Mary pergi ke danau di kaki gunung, dan melemparkan timun ke danau.

Namun, Kappa tidak muncul.

"Mana?" tanya Mary heran.

Gray mengernyitkan dahi. Kok ... tidak ada? Padahal jelas-jelas Gray selalu melihat Kappa saat Jack memberikan timun. Kenapa sekarang Kappa tidak― _oh_.

Sekarang musim dingin.


End file.
